sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon
| based on = Tom and Jerry by William Hanna & Joseph Barbera | starring = William Hanna Colleen Villard Kelly Stables Vicki Lewis Jim Cummings Laraine Newman Wayne Knight Dee Bradley Baker Greg Ellis Emeril Lagasse Kevin Michael Richardson | music = Alexandre Desplat | cinematography = | editing = John Ottman Kyle Stafford | studio = Turner Entertainment Co. Warner Bros. Animation Fairview Entertainment Kinberg Films Bad Hat Harry Productions The Donners' Company | distributor = Warner Home Video | released = | runtime = 57 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }}Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon is a 2014 animated fantasy comedy direct-to-video film starring Tom and Jerry, produced by Warner Bros. Animation, Fairview Entertainment, Kinberg Films, Bad Hat Harry Productions and The Donners' Company. Directed by Jon Favreau and produced by Simon Kinberg, Bryan Singer, Lauren Shuler Donner, James Mangold, Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone, it premiered on July 27, 2014, at San Diego Comic-Con International. It is the first Tom and Jerry direct-to-video film to be distributed by Warner Bros. Home Entertainment in Japan. It was originally released digitally on August 19, 2014, to be followed by a DVD release on September 2, 2014. Plot The film begins showing wizard Kaldorf expelling a powerful witch named Drizelda from a village. Kaldorf allows Drizelda's niece Athena to stay. The elf villagers fear she will turn out like her aunt because she keeps vermin (Jerry) and has an affection for cats (Tom). The cat and mouse are babies and Athena is only a young barefoot girl. The film fast forwards to Tom and Jerry chasing each other, as they usually do, and Athena takes care of many hurted animal, until the three happen to come across a mysterious glowing egg. What neither of them know is that this egg was stolen from a very large, fire-breathing dragon. In a short time, a baby dragon named Puffy hatches from this egg and believes that Tom is his mother, and the three take good care of him. However, Puffy's real mother is angered that her baby is missing and wants him back, but before Tom, Jerry and Athena can even try to find her, Drizelda returns and captures Puffy, intending to use him for her own wicked plans—she is trying to steal his heat to become a super-dragon herself and destroy everything in the village. With the help of powerful allies and animal friends, Tom , Jerry and Athena must work together and fight tooth and claw to stop the witch and get Puffy back to his mother, eventually, Drizelda was turned into a statue, and the villagers, Tom, Jerry, Kaldorf and even Athena are having a happy singing party. Voice cast *Kelly Stables as Athena and Puffy *Vicki Lewis as Drizelda *Jim Cummings as Kaldorf *Laraine Newman as Emily, the Elf Elder's Wife *Greg Ellis as Tin *Emeril Lagasse as Pan *Kevin Michael Richardson as Alley *Wayne Knight as The Elf Elder *Dee Bradley Baker as Buster and Elf Boy *Troy Baker as Tom Cat *Stephanie Sheh as Jerry Mouse Reception Follow-up film Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest was released on June 23, 2015. References External links * Category:2014 films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2014 direct-to-video films Category:2014 animated films Category:Animated comedy films Category:American children's animated adventure films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American children's animated fantasy films Category:American fantasy adventure films Category:2010s children's fantasy films Category:Animated films about dragons Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Tom and Jerry films Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated films Category:Warner Bros. direct-to-video animated films Category:Film scores by Alexandre Desplat Category:Films directed by Jon Favreau Category:Films produced by Bryan Singer Category:Films produced by Lauren Shuler Donner Category:Films produced by Simon Kinberg Category:Films with screenplays by Jeff Nathanson Category:Films with screenplays by Seth Grahame-Smith